


The Adventures of a Ghost Band

by Sevenlymads99



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlymads99/pseuds/Sevenlymads99
Summary: Exploring the ongoing adventures of Julie and the boys set post season 1 finale. There will be multiple chapters, and focusing on the relationship between Julie/Luke and Alex/Willie.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. The Band is Back

“I think that the bands back.”

Julie and the boys continued to hug until she felt her eyes getting heavy. Not wanting to leave the comfort of finally being able to feel them and worried that at the same time this would all be a dream she woke up from. 

Luke said “Julie you need to get some rest you had a big night.” Julie agreed but hesitantly pulled herself free. 

Alex seemed to voice what they were all thinking. “Do you think we could all sleep here tonight? I’m afraid this will all go away.” 

They all agreed and moved to lay down on the pull-out couch. Julie got into the middle with Luke on her left side and then Alex on her right and Reggie draped across her feet. Julie turned towards Luke, enjoying the feel of his warmth and smelling his unique blend of smoky cologne and just Luke. Luke pulled her in close and all three boys were in some way holding on to her afraid of never being able to feel touch again. Soon enough though Julie closed her eyes and started to drift off into sleep. Surprising even themselves the boys all drifted off into the first peaceful night’s sleep they’ve had in 25 years. 

The next morning all four were woken up to the screams of her brother.

“What’s all the racket little man.” Said Reggie, in his sleep addled brain he had yet to realize that Carlos was looking right at him. 

“Carlos, could you please be quiet.” “But Julie, how can I see them now?” 

That was when all of them fully woke up and realized what he had just said.

“You can see us?” Said Alex. 

“Wait a minute, can you feel us too?” said Luke holding up his hand to high five Carlos, and laughed in wonder when he did. 

Carlos though was freaking out about being able to see and feel the ghosts. Julie stared in wonder about how the boys being able to be seen and touched would change everything. Especially her unresolved feelings towards Luke. She looked over to him and could feel the butterflies in her stomach taking over at the thought of being able to explore their feelings together. 

“Do you think Dad can see them too.” Carlos asked. 

Reggie got super excited and said “Please Julie can we.”

They all agreed to go into the house where they found Ray making breakfast. He turned around and exclaimed, “Julie? I didn’t know the boys were in town… wait how did they get here so fast after the performance??” 

While Ray was trying to figure this out Reggie bounced over to Ray and said “Mr. Molina, its so nice to meet you I’m Reggie.” 

Ray shook his hand but then that’s when Julie took control and asked everyone to go sit in the living room. Ray honestly took all the news about the boys better than anyone could have expected. 

“I am really sorry Papi, I never wanted to lie to you.” Ray stood up and hugged his daughter and said “Its ok mija, you were in a position that no one has ever had to try and deal with. But now we need to think about what we are going to do.” 

Ray came up with a plan to help retrofit the studio for the boys to better live in, but also wanted to set some clear rules with the boys, especially Luke. He looked at him mostly as he said “Now there will be rules now that you are corporeal and can touch one another.”

Luke gulped but understood that Ray only wanted to protect his daughter. Julie feeling embarrassed but also protective came to stand close with Luke and gently brushed her hands against him. An action that did not go unnoticed by Ray, but at the same time he could see that there was an undeniable connection between the two. Luke could only look at Julie with wonder and awe about being able to feel her warmth and affection. Julie on the other hand was thinking to herself really hard about not slamming herself into Luke and never letting him go. 

That’s when Ray exclaimed “Alright so now that all that has been cleared up, why don’t we go to Ikea and get some furniture.” 

Reggie was so excited he jumped up and down yelling “Me, me, me.” 

While Alex asked “What’s an Ikea?” 

Julie still looking at Luke said “It’s a store with everything to fill a house. It will be a lot of fun. We can even eat lunch there.” Luke still looking at Julie said “I trust you Julie. Let’s go.” He then interlaced their fingers together and everyone piled into Ray’s car to head out.


	2. Love in IKEA

As the car pulled into IKEA, the boys were overwhelmed with how big the store was and how many people seemed to be there. Alex started to feel nervous, but Luke and Reggie tried to ease some of his tension by joking around with him. This led to some fun roughhousing that Ray quickly put a stop to.

“Alright boys... it’s going to be a long day.  
So let’s get started.” He then proceeded to lead the group through the entrance and up the escalators. 

All 3 boys were amazed with what they were seeing. Luke keeping close to Julie would feel his hands keep brushing hers until he gathered enough courage to hold her hand like before.

Internally Luke was so happy to be able to touch Julie and really explore their connection. Julie was having her very similar thoughts to Luke as she felt him grab her hand. She internally squealed and couldn’t wait to tell Flynn all about this. 

They all get to the top and decide that they might want to break up into groups in case someone gets lost. 

Julie quickly volunteered herself and Luke to be one group, to the surprise of no one. She did get another raised eyebrow from her dad. She sighed knowing they would be having a long talk later. 

But Ray did not object and Reggie quickly called dibs on him. 

While Alex and Carlos were quickly becoming fast friends decided to group together.

“Okay everyone, we are here to find some beds, mattresses, bedding, and other Knick knacks as we go. Julie, Carlos, I know you’ll help them out. Let’s say we meet at the food court in about an hour.” Everyone agreed and took off. 

Luke wanted to go straight to the beds so that way he could just spend more quality time with Julie. Every 10 seconds he would glance at her and dazed off as she tried to explain the store.

“Luke? Luke? Umm... Luke are you listening or just going to stare at me.” She sassily smiled at him, even though internally she was squealing again. 

Luke realized he has been caught and felt his face heat up. “Sorry Jules.... it’s just been so much in less than 24 hours. I just can’t believe I’m here, alive, and with you, being able to hold your hand.” 

Julie understood exactly what he was feeling but knew she wanted privacy for the conversation needed and told him “I’m right there with you Luke. I want us to have a private conversation later about our interesting little relationship we have, and how to move forward.”

“I would love to Jules, it’s a date?” He asked even surprising himself with his frowardness. Julie looked at him with as much feeling she could muster after her heart turned over in her chest at his words. 

“It’s a date. Now let’s get shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explore the other groups interactions in IKEA, before we get to the date!! Please comment for any suggestions of interactions, activities, date ideas that you may all want to see in future chapters. Thanks


	3. Bonding

When Julie and Luke paired off and went there ways, Ray used his time to get to know Reggie a little better. Reggie seemed like such a kind hearted young man but also one in need of some parental guidance and affection. 

“Mr Molina, I just want to tell you how much I respect you and thank you for all your generosity. I know you don’t know us very well yet, but I want you to know how much we care for Julie. Especially Luke, he thinks the roof of your daughter.” Reggie said all in almost one breathe.

Ray looked at Reggie and said “First Reggie, I think you should call me Ray. I also trust my daughter and my Rose that both know you are good guys. The fact that you all helped to bring my daughter back to me will never be forgotten.” 

Ray stopped for a moment before asking Reggie something else. “As for Luke, I know fathers should try to always be wary of any guy, but I see how he looks at her. I know that look. It was the same one I wore on my face anytime I looked at my wife.” 

Ray sighed and bit back some tears thinking about his dearly departed Rose who he wishes he could have spent more time with. 

Reggie sensing his sadness said “it’s ok to be sad and miss her. Like we told Julie, we wish we could have met her. She sounds amazing, and for her for being us together is something we will all be eternally grateful for.” 

Ray felt such a kindred connection to Reggie in that moment that he vowed to get to know each of the boys better. So for the next hour Ray asked about Reggie, his likes, dislikes, his family growing up. Reggie in turn was so open with Ray and shared some things that he’s never told anyone besides Alex and Luke. They ended being a little late to the food court but couldn’t find it in themselves to truly be sorry.

Meanwhile....

Alex and Carlos got on like birds of a feather. Carlos with his quick wit had Alex feeling a calm he hasn’t felt with anyone besides Luke, Reggie or Willie in a long time. His thought of Willie though made him feel sad and worried about what happened to him. 

Carlos sensing his change in mood asked “Are you ok Alex?” 

Alex looked at Carlos and didn’t want to lie to the kid but also didn’t know how much he should share, when he realized how he would have felt at that moment on the other side. 

So he honestly replied “I am worried about my ghost friend Willie, and if I’ll be able to see him ever again.” 

Carlos asked who Willie was Alex told him how they met. Carlos could tell that Willie meant something to Alex and wanted to help him. “You should go back to where you met and see if you find him?” Carlos said. 

Alex wanted to argue but Carlos again said “if he’s important to you, you shouldn’t just give up. My mom always said we should fight for what we believe in and most of all for what we love.” 

Alex was floored by Carlos’s advice but vowed to go later today, and everyday hoping for answers. 

“Thanks little man, I think I needed to hear that. Your mom sounds pretty amazing. I wish we could’ve met her.” 

Carlos agreed even though he was filled with sadness thinking about his mom. He said “I heard Julie tell Luke that she wanted him to thank her mom for bringing you all to her. My mom was the best person and judge of character and if she sent you to all of us it was for a reason.”

Alex agreed and they finally got started on shopping having a blast jumping on the mattresses and trying out all the furniture. 

They were still laughing as they showed up to the food court in time to tease Luke and Julie for practically sitting in one chair and mooning over the other person. When Ray and Reggie joined them, they all had a great lunch full of laughter and joy before heading home with all their new purchases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ray and Julie have a chat... then on to the date.


	4. Father/daughter time

Everyone gets home later that day and after bringing the boxes in they get started on building their new beds. Ray had decided that the attic would be a good enough space to house the boys and give them privacy. Ray took the opportunity to go and make some dinner and try to talk to Julie. 

“Hey Papi, I know that we need to talk. I wanted to start out with thanking you for believing me and being so nice to the guys.” Julie started with.

“Mija, you know I love you. And to be honest I feel such a connection to the three of them. Almost like they are supposed to be here with us.” He then paused for a moment. “I do want to ask about you and Luke?”.

Julie could feel herself blushing but wanted to be more assertive even with her dad. “I wish mom was here to help me with this, but I want you to know dad.... I’ve never felt this way before. Even when he was just air I felt such a connection with him through music and our shared grief over our moms. I don’t want to share any details since that’s Luke’s story to tell. But he really lit the spark to make me start singing again. We even spent a whole weekend writing together all the songs that you’ve heard us play.” That’s when Julie stated to rush “I like him so much and I hope he does too, and I promise that we will respect and rules that you have, once we’ve talked and figured our own stuff first...” 

“Julie, Julie, calm down. You know that I trust you, I just want there to the normal rules when it comes to dating. With this unique situation though we are going to need a lot of trust and communication. Between all of us. That’s why after you and Luke speak I’d like to talk to him too.”

Julie let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. “Okay Papi, I told Luke I wanted to talk to him tonight. So we might walk to the park to have some privacy, if that’s ok with you. We will only be out a little while and come straight home.”

“That’s sounds good to me. Now why don’t you call everyone down so we can eat.” 

Julie did just that and heard the commotion of laughter and tripping while all four boys can running for food. They all managed to seat themselves around the table to pray before eating. Privately they all thanked Rose for bringing them together and bringing laughter back into the home.


	5. Snuggling under the Stars

After dinner Reggie and Carlos offered to help clean up with Ray. Alex had told everyone he was going to try and find Willie but would be back. Luke and Reggie were a little hesitant to have him go on his own, but gave in when they realized he needed some space. That was when Luke took the opportunity to ask to Julie if they wanted to go for a walk.

“Why don’t we walk down to the park.” She told Luke and then said “Dad we will be back in an hour or 2 max, if you need my just call my phone.” She then grabbed Luke’s hand, her now favorite thing to do, and walked them out the down and down the street. 

As they made the short walk to the park, Luke felt Julie start to shiver with the cool night air, and decided to wrap his arm around her and pull her in close. Julie had never felt more content than being in Luke’s arms. They decided to stay huddled while they sat down at a park bench. 

Luke started “Julie…I need you to know something. Before when we were just ghosts and then trying to cross over, I didn’t want to say anything about my feelings.” He felt her tense and continued “I just didn’t want to hurt you more by having you lose us if we just started something. But now I know I was wrong. No matter what happens in this life I want to spend every moment I can with you, because you deserve that and so much more. I am falling for you Julie so hard since honestly the first moment I spoke to you.” 

Julie looked into his eyes and could see every emotion she felt staring right back at her in his eyes. She took a big deep breath and said “Luke, it never mattered to me if you were just air. The connection and bond I feel for you is so much stronger than I could ever imagine. I have been falling for you too since the moment you smiled at me.” 

Luke pushed himself back a little from her to hold her face in his hands like she did in the studio last night. His eyes then drifted to her lips. He gently asked “Julie can I kiss you?”

Julie could only nod her head as she closed her eyes and felt Luke dip his head closer. The first touch of their lips was so gentle, careful and full of love. The second though was more freeing. Neither noticed the gold hue that encircled them both as they continued to kiss. 

When they needed to catch their breath, they moved a little apart, but Luke put his forehead to hers. He was almost afraid that he would wake up from this dream. 

“I know we still have so much to talk about, but I want to stay like this for a little while. If that’s ok with you?”. Luke asked.

Julie only nodded her head while she snuggled up to him. They would eventually talk about how to move forward with their relationship and make a promise to not let this come between them and the band or their music. Both went to sleep that night with lighter hearts and dreams about their futures.


	6. Love in a Museum

After dinner Alex decided to try and find Willie by going to all the spots that they had spent time together in. He didn’t have much luck, and finally decided to sit on the bench in the museum that they had moved together. After almost an hour in which Alex become lost in his thoughts and worry about Willie, so much so that he was starting to feel the beginning of a panic attack. As Alex started to lose breath, Willie came rushing in and managed to move Alex on to the floor and hug him from behind.

“Its ok Alex, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, but I need you to calm down.” He said gently but firmly trying to reassure Alex and help him. “Feel my chest and try to match my breaths with yours.”

Alex struggled with his breathing for a little while but took comfort in the fact that he could still feel Willie and see him. After about 10 minutes, Alex finally was able to calm down enough to ask Willie how he was here.

“I don’t know what happened Alex. One minute I was trapped in the club, with Caleb telling me how he was going to use me to punish us all. When all of a sudden I felt a pull to you, and saw this strange light around me like a halo. Then my stamp came off my arm. Caleb looked so shocked, but then angry that I quickly poofed out of there. When I realized that I could do that, it made me finally understand that I was finally free of him.”

Alex was so elated by the news that in his excitement he quickly turned himself around and kissed Willie. Willie tensed up for a second before quickly melting into Alex and returning the kiss with as much vigor as Alex was showing. After a very heated make out session, Alex pulled back and asked “Was that ok? OMG I should have asked you first...” As Alex started to freak out Willie quickly pulled him back in for another kiss, this one much softer and full of love. 

“I have been wanting to do that for forever.” Willie admitted shyly. 

“Me too.” Alex quickly said back. “I have so much to fill you in on too.” Alex said while pulling in Willie to cuddle with him. Alex explained all that had happened, finally playing the Orpheum, waiting to disappear and then the strange halo that surrounded them all too. “I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like I know that our love of our band saved us, and my love for you saved you too.” 

“Well hotdog, you sure know how to sweep a guy off his feet.” Willie teased Alex, with a smirk that Alex found too sexy to have any right to be, before bringing him in for another kiss. 

Once they finally detangled themselves off the floor Alex invited Willie back to Julie’s house so that tomorrow, they could all talk together to figure out what to do about Caleb. Alex was not looking forward to having to tell his new family that they were all in danger, from what Willie said about Caleb. The only thing Alex does know is that together they can overcome anything.


	7. A Whole New Family

The next morning Luke woke up feeling refreshed and energized. He quickly got out of bed to see if Julie was up when he heard murmuring coming from the kitchen. He walked in to find Ray making breakfast. Luke stopped quickly feeling very intimidated to be alone with his Girlfriends father without her.

Ray noticed Luke come in, and before Luke could try to run away he called him over to help him cook. 

“Sure thing Mr. Molina.” Said Luke trying to hide his nerves.  
“Luke, I’d like all of you to please call me Ray. I also want to take this time to talk to you a little bit.” Ray was trying to put Luke at ease even though he knew he needed to have some firm words with the young man.

Luke sensing this started saying “I just want you to know how much Julie means to me, and that I would never hurt her. Hurting her would be like hurting my myself. I know we are both young but what I feel for your daughter is so much stronger than even saying that I love her. I will always respect her and you, and make sure to earn your trust in me.”

Ray was overwhelmed with Luke words and the sincerity behind them. “Luke…. I…. thank you. You helped bring my daughter back to life, to her music, and now by loving her with your whole heart. I trust that you both will be responsible with moving forward in your relationship, we will just have to set up some rules and boundaries.” Luke inwardly smirked thinking how much this family loves the word boundaries but respects Ray and his rules even more so after talking to him. He finally gets why Reggie thinks Ray is so awesome. 

“Now since we don’t have much more time before the horde wakes up, why don’t you help me with cooking breakfast for everyone.” Luke quickly got to work helping to set up the table. 

A few minutes later they could hear multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. Julie quickly said good morning to her dad before seating herself next to Luke at the table. Even though they were trying to be subtle, Ray could see them interlacing their fingers under the table. 

Everyone was surprised when the last to arrive was Alex with Willie in tow. Julie jumped up from her seat and was surprised when she didn’t fall straight through him as she hugged him. 

“Willie, it’s so nice to meet you. I am also so happy that you are ok. You are ok, right?” Julie shot out all her questions very quickly. Alex, Reggie and Luke laughed at her reaction, while Willie was so overwhelmed with feeling so included by Julie and her care for him. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Julie. The guys have told me all about you.” He stepped away from her to introduce himself to Carlos and Ray. Alex then explained to everyone over breakfast what happened to Willie. 

After they all explained as much as they could, and gave Ray more details about Caleb and what he was capable of, Ray once again surprised everyone by saying “Willie, I would feel better if you stayed with us here in the house. We will all need to be diligent and open and honest with one another while we figure out how to deal with Caleb.” 

“Mr. Molina, I don’t want to impose on your family after what I did.” But Ray interrupted him and said “the only person I blame here is Caleb, and I won’t let any more harm come to  
this family.” He said making sure to look at all the boys in the eye while he said this so that they understand, they are all family now. 

After breakfast while Ray did some work, Julie and the band went to the studio to show Willie and Carlos a new song they have been working on. Willie was excited to see them perform, and Carlos loved being able to hang out with the guys now that he could see them too. 

Unbeknownst to the group, Caleb was watching from nearby in the newly possessed body of Nick. “Well, Julie you may have saved this ragtag group of guys for now. But, lets see if you can continue to protect them…..”


	8. Monday Scares???

Monday morning come sooner than Julie wanted and that meant a new school week. She got ready quickly in order to spend some time with Luke before she had to leave. She went up to wake him up and couldn’t help but notice how adorable he looked in his sleep. She gently shook him, when he grabbed her to cuddle next to him. “No, its not Monday. Go back to sleep.” Julie laughed and gave into a few minutes of cuddling before she got up and said “Ill see you after school, ok?” She gave him a soft kiss and headed out to meet Flynn. 

Later that day at school she was cornered by Nick near her lockers. 

“Hey Julie, so I was thinking that we could maybe go out and watch a movie this weekend.” Nick smiled at her but Julie could sense something off about him, but couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I’m sorry Nick, but I am busy this weekend. I also wanted to let you know that even though I am flattered, I am seeing someone now.”

Nick’s eyes flashed in only what could be described as anger, but it quickly shifted. He smiled again and said “Ok. I get it. I hope he treats you well.”

Julie quickly assured him that she still wanted to be friends before he walked away.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Julie couldn’t help but think that the interaction with Nick was off. She just didn’t know how to explain it. She vowed to try and talk to Luke and the buys about it later. 

She walked into the studio after school and went us to hug Luke from behind. “I missed you today.” She said.

Luke turned around to hug her properly and kiss her. “I missed you more.” He said while moving some errand strays of hair out of her face. Julie then said hello to Alex, Willie and Reggie.

“Hey guys can I talk to everyone about something?” They agreed and Julie started out by saying “I know this may sound strange but I want you to hear me out first and then give me your thoughts.” She then explained her conversation with Nick and how she sensed something was wrong. 

Willie became more tense the more Julie explained that when she finished, he said “Julie, I think I know what may be happening. I am so sorry again for the mess I’ve brought to you all and now those closest to you. I think Caleb may have possessed this Nick guy.” 

Julie gasped, while Alex, Luke and Reggie got mad that Caleb was still trying to mess with them and now clearly Julie.

“What is wrong with that guy?” Luke started. “If he thinks that he can just come in here and mess with my girl and my family, he’s got another thing coming for him.” Julie wanting to calm Luke down and reassure him that she was ok, grabbed his hand to sit him down. Feeling anxious and scared herself she plopped down in his lap to feel more protected. Luke seemed to sense this and quickly tried to calm himself down so that he could help Julie. 

“Willie, what do we do?” Alex asked afraid for Julie and Willie. 

Willie shook his head and said “I don’t know hotdog. Its been so long since I’ve been out from under Caleb’s control. But someone did mention to me a ghost that even Caleb seemed to fear. Their name was Vittoria. Maybe we could find her and finally get some answers.” 

They all agreed and decided to talk to Ray about what was going on. Then they would try to use Willie’s connections to find this Vittoria person. While at school Flynn would make sure to never leave Julie alone. While Reggie and Luke would spy on Nick to see what he is up to.


	9. Preparing for Date night

The week had gone by quickly without anyone even realizing it. With the weekend coming up, Luke wanting to take Julie’s mind off of Caleb, decided to plan a date night. It sounded good, but then he realized he didn’t know what to do for their date.

Entering the studio in a panic he asked the guys “I want to take Julie on a date but I don’t know what to do. Its 2020, what do teens even do on dates?” He asked in a rush.

Willie gave a little chuckle, while he said “Dude, you’re over thinking this. Its you and Julie, not matter what you do together she will love.” 

Luke nodded his head but said “I know but I want to make this special for her. She deserves to be treated to a great night out.”

Alex sat thinking for a moment before asking “Well Luke, first what were you thinking about doing?”

“That’s the thing I have too many ideas and none seem like they are good enough.” 

Reggie asked “Well what did you come up with first?”

Luke got quiet for a second before saying “I thought about taking Julie to the pier. Play games, eat junk food, ride the rides…But, I know how stupid that sounds.” Luke thought dejectedly.

“I think that sounds like a lot of fun.” Willie said, and Alex and Reggie agreed with him.

“Really?!? Ok, I guess I was overthinking this. Thanks guys.” Luke then quickly made a joke trying to defuse the intense emotions he was feeling. He went inside a little later asking Ray if he could take Julie out on a date. Ray agreed but set up a curfew for them both. 

When Julie got home after school, she found Luke waiting for her in front of her front door. In his arms were a beautiful bouquet of Dahlia’s, in all different colors. She walked up to him, looking over the flowers in awe.

“Hey Jules.” Luke said as he leaned down to kiss her hello. 

“Hi.” Julie replied still overwhelmed by Luke’s gesture and kiss. “Thank you, these are so beautiful.”

“You’re Beautiful.” Luke said. 

Julie blushed but looked him in the eye and brought him in for another kiss, this one a little more heated. She brought her hands up to tangle in Luke’s hair as they got lost in the moment. Reluctantly Luke pulled back with a groan. 

“That’s just unfair, you almost made me forget. I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a date with me tonight?” 

Julie smiled and said “I would love too, I just need to clear it with my dad.”

“I already did.” Luke said surprising and her that he would get permission from her dad first. “I’ll let you get ready and meet you back here in say an hour? And don’t worry I’ve got everything planned. Just make sure you dress comfortably because you look great in everything you wear.” 

Julie kissed him again before agreeing and going inside to get ready. Julie though was internally freaking out and decided to call Flynn for a fashion emergency. Outside, Luke decided to make sure he double checked everything and also went to change his clothes. Both were feeling so excited and happy for the night ahead.


	10. The Pier

An hour later found Julie rushing down the stairs to meet Luke. She heard him inhale really quickly once he saw her.

“You look gorgeous. Are you ready to go?” He said. Julie had opted for flowery dress, which she paired with her sneakers and jean jacket. Julie saw that Luke was wearing a new white Henley paired with his black jeans. She inwardly was a little disappointed to see his arms covered with sleeves, but still felt herself become a little warm while admiring this new outfit. 

Julie blushed but grabbed his hand and said “Yes, so where are we heading too?”

Luke said “You have to wait until we get there.”

30 minutes later found the couple arriving at the Santa Monica Pier. Julie became excited once she realized this and turned around with a huge smile on her face. “This is great. Its been a long time since I’ve been here.” She grabbed his hand and lead them towards the games and rides. Luke awed over the changes that have been made over the years, but was happy to still see the Ferris Wheel. 

“Do you want to play some games first or hit the rides?” He asked.

Julie pondered for a bit and then said “Games first, then rides once the sun sets.” 

They went around playing a bunch of games, having a blast. When Luke managed to win, he gave Julie his prize of stuffed animals. Julie would tease him when she beat him at air hockey and basketball. Luke honestly didn’t mind, he loved how Julie was so independent. When the sun began to go down, they walked over to the Ferris Wheel. 

“Julie, thanks for giving us a chance. I want everyone to know that you’re my girlfriend. I know it won’t always be easy but I am willing to do whatever it takes to stay with you. I love you so much.” Luke grabbed her hands to look her in the eyes as he said this. 

“Julie looked up at him and said “Me too Luke. I love you too… boyfriend.” She smirked and Luke overcome with love kissed her, which led to another make out session in public, but neither seemed to mind. 

“Let’s head over to the Ferris Wheel, then we can take a walk along the beach.” Luke said. The Ferris Wheel ride was a lot of fun but neither admired any of the views, too busy wrapped up in each other and then kissing. Once they were done the headed down to the beach before they had to head home. 

While walking along the beach an old memory hit Julie of being with her mother here. Luke sensed that Julie’s mind had drifted off and asked her what was wrong.

“I was just thinking about my mom, and the last time I was here was with her.” Julie closed her eyes to almost shut out all her pain, but Luke said “You don’t need to hide from me Julie. If you’re in pain I want to help you. If you can’t talk about it I get it, but I’m here for you.” Luke pulled her in close.

Julie snuggled into his chest and started to talk about her mother more than she has in the last year combined. She shared her sadness, and fears about losing anyone else. Her regret with feeling like she didn’t do enough or say enough how much she loved her mom to her. Luke then replied with “Julie, if there is one thing I know, is that your mom knows how much you love her. She is so proud of you, because we all are.” 

Julie leaned forward to put her forehead against his. She felt an overwhelming sense of calm and peace with sharing all of her thoughts and emotions that she’s bottled up for so long. She then thanked Luke for being there. And they stayed wrapped up in one another until is was time to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction story ever so please be constructive with any feedback for me.


End file.
